This invention relates generally to an electric can opener appliance, and more specifically to an electric can opener that can be adjusted to a variety of heights in order to open cans of varying sizes.
The domestic electric can opener is a popular and widely accepted kitchen appliance. Effective openers should able to open a variety of can sizes found in the home. This has resulted in many manufacturers constructing very large can openers in order to accommodate tall, large cans such as juice or coffee cans. These openers tend to require a large amount of space and yet are only occasionally required to open large cans.
This situation has also prompted manufacturers to construct hand-held electric can openers. These openers, however, have the disadvantage of requiring the user to simultaneously hold and guide the can opener and hold the can in a stationary position. To eliminate this problem, another approach has been to make the can opener under-cabinet or wall-mounted so that it can be placed at any desired height above a counter top surface. However, wall-mounted can openers may interfere with the user""s workspace in the kitchen and cannot be easily moved out of the way.
An example of an electric can opener that can be adjusted in height is disclosed in a patent to Bast et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,735. The Bast et al. patent discloses an electric can opener that is supported by a counter top or other surface and is adjustable telescopically via a manually operated knob. However, this opener achieves only two extreme positions, a lower and a raised position.
To alleviate the disadvantages of the prior art, a can opening appliance is provided herein. The appliance includes a primary housing having a front surface including a can opening mechanism and a rearwardly facing locking surface. A base includes at least one upwardly extending projection for slidable engagement with the primary housing and at least one forwardly facing interlock structure for releasable engagement with the locking surface of the primary housing. A housing release button, which causes the forwardly facing interlock structure and the locking surface to enter into and out of engagement, allows the primary housing to attain a plurality of vertical positions relative to the base.
In another aspect of the invention, the primary housing includes a forwardly facing locking surface. The base includes at least one rearwardly facing interlock structure for releasable engagement with the locking surface of the primary housing. The release button causes the rearwardly facing interlock structure and the locking surface to enter into and out of engagement, allowing the primary housing to attain a plurality of vertical positions relative to the base.
In another aspect of the invention, the appliance includes a primary housing having a front surface including a can opening mechanism and a rearwardly facing surface including a plurality of aligned indentations. A base has an upwardly extending enclosure for slidable engagement with the primary housing and two forwardly facing interlock structures for releasable engagement with the indentations of the primary housing. A housing release button causes the forwardly facing structures and the indentations to enter into and out of engagement, allowing the primary housing to attain a plurality of vertical positions relative to the base.
In another aspect of the invention, the appliance includes a primary housing having a can opening mechanism. A stationary base has at least one upwardly extending projection for slidable engagement with the primary housing. A locking surface is located on either the primary housing or the base, and at least one corresponding interlock structure is located on the other of the primary housing or the base for releasable engagement with the locking surface. A housing release button causes the interlock structure to enter into and out of engagement with the locking surface, allowing the primary housing to attain a plurality of vertical positions relative to the base.
In another aspect of the invention, the appliance includes a stationary base and a primary housing having a can opener mechanism. The primary housing is mounted for vertical movement relative to the base. An integral flexible latch mechanism is located on either the base or the housing, and a latch-receiving structure is located on the other of the base or the housing. A latch-release actuator is in communication with and moves the latch mechanism for disengagement from the latch-receiving structure to allow vertical movement of the housing to a plurality of latching positions relative to the base.
The invention may also be embodied in a method of opening cans. The method includes the steps of providing a can opener having a locking housing release button and a can opening mechanism. A user operates the can opener to remove the lid from a first can. The user then depresses the release button and adjusts the can opener housing to raise or lower the height of the can opening mechanism. The release button is then released to lock the housing into this new position. The can opener is then operated to remove the lid from a second can having a height different than the first can.
The invention provides a can opener appliance that can be raised or lowered to achieve a plurality of height positions. This allows the user to raise or lower the can opening mechanism in order to more easily open cans of varying sizes. In the present configuration, the invented can opening appliance allows larger cans to rest on the same surface on which the appliance itself is resting, thereby lending more stability to the appliance and the can during the opening operation.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the invention will become further apparent from the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments, read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.